valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 36
.png |start jst=12:00 April 23 2019 |end jst=22:59 April 28 2019 | Cerisier |Rank Reward Individual Point Reward | Cherry Blossom Pajamas |Rank Reward | Hypetal |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Kototowa |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Sleepy Hypetal | Amalgamation | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Faer |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Filo |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 36th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of Melody and Harmony event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■6th Year Anniversary only! Obtained Rings will be greatly increased! This is your big chance to earn lots of Rings! Up to 1,846 Rings can be obtained as individual point reward, and up to 3,200 Rings can be obtained as individual ranking reward!! In addition, your Alliance will be rewarded Rings for defeating Archwitches worth up to 20 Archwitches per round only during this event! For example, when an Alliance defeated a total of 20 Archwitches, each Alliance member would receive 40 Rings! ※Please refer to the Point Reward page for more details about the individual point rewards. ※Please refer to the Ranking Reward page for more details about the individual ranking rewards. ■New Job Merchant added! On April 16th (JST), the highest Alliance rank has been raised and a new Alliance job Merchant has been added! Merchant reduces the skill level-up rare medal cost 15% ! ※For more details, please refer to the "Alliance Rank & New Alliance Job" announcement. ■LR CERISIER added to the individual ranking rewards!! In addition, get in the top 300 and earn the Blossom Clip rebirth material for GLR CERISIER! CERISIER can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * 40,000 point reward LR CERISIER Magic Blossoms Lv.10 (Max) • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 2 ■Obtain Rebirth items as individual point rewards!! You can obtain Rebirth materials for certain event exclusive cards Bud, Bloom and Flora! ※Please refer to the point reward page on the upcoming announcement about how to obtain Bud, Bloom and Flora rebirth materials. ■Lots of previous event cards now available! Previous Ring Exchange cards now reissued! ※For more details, please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 April 25th to 22:59 April 25th (JST) 8:00 April 28th to 22:59 April 28th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ① Archwitch Panel at the center of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain LR Chance Summon Tickets, MIRROR MAIDEN SHARD, and other special rewards for defeating the Archwitch! ② Get extravagant rewards during SUPER FEVER TIME If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③ Choose the number of Battle Points! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, the excess point(s) beyond 5 and will be carried over for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【36th Event Schedule】 April 23rd ー April 28th (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 36th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after April 29th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR HYPETAL is amalgamated with the BLOSSOM PAJAMAS material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR HYPETAL. ※GUR HYPETAL posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR HYPETAL Sweet Dream PJs Lv.10 (Max) • Fully resurrect all allies / 25% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 • Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 100% chance Activations: 3 ※Caution • You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. • Please note that Rings received from the 36th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on May 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times